


Lila's Family Picture

by lillyrosenight



Series: Magically Marvel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Ginny totally put her up to it, Lila's a little matchmaker, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Lila presents her aunt and uncle with a new drawing. Poor Neville isn't sure which one Nat is.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Ginny Weasley (mentioned), Neville Longbottom/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Magically Marvel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982531
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Lila's Family Picture

**Author's Note:**

> October 9th: Pre-Relationship  
> Marvelously Magical Bingo I5: Natasha Romanoff/Neville Longbottom

Natasha Romanoff glanced at brunette male, who sat across from her at the table in the Barton family dining room. She had heard about Neville Longbottom from Ginny Barton nee Weasley, years ago, but she had never had the opportunity to meet him in person until tonight. He was quite handsome, he wasn’t inclined to bragging about himself to her, a first for the former assassin.

“Auntie Nat,” Lila called out as said girl ran into the dining room.

“What is it sweet girl?” Nat asked as she lifted Lila into her arms.

The strawberry blonde girl, showed her aunt a drawing she had done. Nat examined the picture and smiled at the picture that was clearly the Barton family with herself and the rest of the Weasley family. She recognized Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and even Neville, himself.

“This is amazing, Lila,” Nat happily complimented her niece. “Have you shown your Uncle Neville?” she asked with a teasing grin as she looked in the direction of the Herbologist Professor at Hogwarts.

“Uncle Neville, take a look,” Lila demanded as she jumped into his lap and thrust the sheet of paper into his hands.

Neville chuckled as he examined the picture. “Let’s see, here’s you with Cooper, your Mum, and Dad.”

“Mm-hm,” the little girl nodded in agreement. She helped her uncle identify the many Weasley uncles that she had. She was happy to point out her cousins as well, who always were happy to see her whenever they traveled via Floo to the Burrow, Shell Cottage, Grimauld Place, or Malfoy Manor.

“Who is this?” Neville asked as he spotted another red head, he figured it was Natasha Romanoff but he wanted to be sure.

“Auntie Nat, Uncle Neville,” Lila said as she looked at her Uncle with a shake of her head and roll of her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, to both of you,” Neville said as he met Nat’s eyes over Lila’s head.

Lila shook her head and climbed off her uncle’s lap.

The pair watched as Lila wandered off to another part of the house. The pair shared a laugh with another as they locked gazes with one another.

“She’s a spunky little one,” Nat remarked with casual shake of her head.

“Gets that from her mum, that one,” Neville replied before he took a sip of his tea.

“What was Gin like when she was younger? I’ve heard stories from the other Weasleys, Harry, Draco, and Hermione. But share a story with me,” Nat asked with a curious smile on her face.


End file.
